


Always Be There

by Gooood_TImes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Unintentional Self Harm, past rape/non con, past skip westcott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes
Summary: When Peter almost killed someone on a mission he must open up about his past.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 356





	Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first attempt in the marvel universe so I hope I didn’t mess up to bad. The rape/non con is in the past and there won’t be anything to descriptive of it. And I love reading comments so please let me know what you think.

Stupid move. It was a very very stupid move.

The avengers were trying to fight off some rhino guy, mutant, whatever. They were fighting a bad guy and Peter was sent on civilian duty, again. God how he hated civilian duty. He argued “I’m ready to more please,” and “I need to prove myself,” but he still got sent on civilian duty.

“No you are going to go and clear out that building that’s about to collapse.” Steve dismissed before going off with Nat, Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Tony to the rest of the chaos.

Peter huffed, “Karen scan the building for people.”

“There are four people running out on the ground floor and two people stuck on the 6th floor.” Peter first ran into the ground floor and cleared a path for everyone to run and told them where to go before shooting his webs up to the 6th floor.

He broke a window and crawled through to meet two people, one was a middle aged woman, who peter instantly grabbed and swung down to the ground before sending her in the same direction as the rest, the other he didn’t see until after he came back up. He approached the man who seemed to be in his mid twenties. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other.

‘No.’ Peter though as he looked into the blue eyes of none other than Skip Westcott. ‘No no no how can it be I thought he was in jail.’ Peter panicked for a second before remembering, ‘Wait he doesn’t know it’s me I’m supposed to be saving him.’ He wrapped an arm around Skip before shooting a web out the window.

At first it was fine Peter was only panicking a little. It wasn’t until mid swing when Skip adjusted his leg so it was in between Peter’s and against his groin that Peter went back to those days in May’s apartment when Skip would touch him. He forgot they were in the air and tried to get away.

Peter realized that that was one stupid move and trying to catch him. He did catch him with a web but it was too close to the ground and Skip had a very harsh landing, not enough to kill him, but enough to leave a few injuries. Peter landed and was going to go and help him but a rough hand grabbed his shoulder before he had the chance.

“What the fuck was that Parker?” Steve barked out. 

Peter stuttured, “I.. No.. Huh.. Sor..” 

“Just enough go wait on the jet.” Steve walked away before he could say anything else.

Peter did go back to ship and just hid in a corner until they went back to the compound.

Once they were back Steve grabbed Peter’s shoulder again and dragged him inside, “What the hell was that,”

When Peter didn’t answer Steve sighed, “Kid go get changed and have a shower, then you better damn well come out here and have an explanation.”

Peter gave half of a nod before practically running to his room and turning on the shower. He closed his eyes as he stepped under the boiling hot water so he didn’t have to see the scars he’d hidden. He’d alway avoid taking his shirt off around the avengers so they would never see. 

Trying to get the feeling of Skip off of his arm Peter scrubbed his arms until they were stripped of skin and started to bleed. He gave up on getting rid of the feeling and got out of the shower. Instead he paced the room in sweats and an oversized T-shirt he stole from Tony. Soon the panic took over the pacing and Peter Just curled up on the floor and started crying.

* * *

“Boss it appears that Peter is currently experiencing a panic attack in the bathroom and also appears to be bleeding from multiple wounds on his arms.” Friday’s voice interrupted the conversation going on outside the bathroom.

The avengers were talking about why Peter would ever drop someone. Tony tried saying that since Peter did catch the man again that it must have been a mistake and Steve argued back that the kid can lift more than anyone here so there’s no way he could just accidentally drop someone. 

Bruce came to join them but didn’t participate in the argument. He knew that both of them were right Peter would never try to kill someone but he also couldn’t have just dropped someone so he sat back and started looking into the incident. 

They all jumped up and ran into Peter’s room and tried knocking on the bathroom door. When Peter didn’t open the door Tony tried to open it only to find that it was locked. He stepped aside and Nat did her thing to get the door open. Tony went in by himself and tried to reach out to touch Peter, but once Peter was aware of another presence near him he screamed and ran out.

Every scrambled after Peter to find him in the kitchen part of their common room curled up on top of the island scratching his arms again. He was also muttering but no could make out what exactly he was saying. They could only catch little bits of ‘no,’ ‘don’t wanna play anymore,’ and ‘I don’t like it.’

They all circled around the island and no one dared to go any closer to the kid. Bruce looked onto the stark pad he was holding and resumed looking at the footage from the incident. The video showed Peter rescuing the woman and Bruce paused it before Peter went out the window holding the other man. He zoomed in on the man that Peter had dropped and had FRIDAY identify him. Steven Westcott, he was twenty-five and was just released three months ago from jail. He was let out early from his sentence he was serving for his charges against the the rape of-

No-

Oh no-

He was charged for the rape of Peter Parker a seven year old boy. Bruce looked through the photos on the case and almost went green when he saw one photo. It was a picture of Peter when he was seven, it showed cuts on his body that looked like Westcott carved him. Slut, whore, cum dump, and a tally were cut into Peter’s torso. Bruce could tell just by looking at them that Peter still had scars from those.

After standing in silence for a moment Bruce sets the Stark Pad down and goes to approach Peter, “Hey bud. It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Peter allows Bruce to come near him, “You don’t have to ever see Steven again it’s ok.”

Bruce gently touches Peter and pulls his arms away from each other, “Here let me fix this for you.”

Bruce sat on the edge of the counter and took some bandages out of a drawer to wrap the kids arms, “There you go,” Bruce released Peter's hands.

Peter slowly started to calm down to the point where he could speak, “I don’t wanna see Skip.” 

“Nope you’re never going near him again.” Bruce scooted over to where Peter was sitting and pulled the boy so he was resting against him.

The rest of the avengers were now all super concerned and confused. “Bruce would you like to clue us in on your guy’s conversation?”

Bruce turned to face Peter, “Hey buddy we have to show them what’s going on ok? We are going to have to take off your shirt for a second.”

“I don’t wanna.” Peter pleaded.

“I’m sorry buddy but it’ll only be for a quick second. Ok?” With a small nod Bruce grabbed the bottom of Peter's shirt, careful not to touch him.

Before Bruce could lift the shirt Peter started to cry again, “Hey I know it’s kinda hard right now but we have to do this it’s going to be quick.”

“Do we have to?” Peter balled his hands in the front of Bruce’s T-shirt.

“Why don’t you want to Peter?” Bruce asked, trying to be patient with Peter.

“It was all my fault. It was my mistake and you guys shouldn’t have to deal with it.” Peter whispered.

“No Peter it is never ever going to be your fault and you shouldn’t have to through this alone.” With that Bruce sat Peter up and brought his shirt over his head so the rest of the avengers could see his torso.

Everyone was absolutely shocked by what they saw. Just as Bruce predicted the cuts did scar and Peter was forever going to have the words cum dump, whore, slut and as well as what looked like tally marked on his skin.

“What the hell is that!?” Steve was scandalized by what he saw.

Peter curled into a ball again before he answered, “the man I dropped today was named Steven Westcott or I called him Skip. He used to be my babysitter, but not one of the good ones. He would rape me almost daily for three weeks until May and Ben found out.”

Gasps came from all of the avengers and some of them were even crying. Except for Tony, he looked ready to murder the next person who even looked at Peter. He looked full of rage, there was no doubt about that. Peter got lucky that Bucky took the job of taking Skip to the hospital so he wasn’t here for this. Bucky became attached to Peter after he got to know him. Kept on saying it was like having another pre-serum Steve around.

“Why did you never tell any of us?” Natasha asked.

“Like I said none of you should have to worry, I was past it until today and I’m going to be fine.” Peter let his legs fall off the side of the counter as a sign of trust.

“Peter I don’t know if I really want to know the answer to this but, is that a tally he put on your chest?” Bruce gestured to the scars on the boy’s chest.

“Yes,” Peter whispered. 

“Again probably don’t want to know the answer but, what's the tally for?” 

“Every time he penetrated me since I was so little sometimes he physically couldn’t penetrate me so he’d just touch me those days.”

“That fucker is going to pay for what he did.” Tony still looked like he was seeing red.

“Sir it seems Mr. Barnes has returned from the hospital and is on his way up the elevator right now.” FRIDAY intervened.

“Thank you Friday.” Steve dismissed the AI.

Peter thought about putting on his shirt and hiding this from Bucky but, then he remembered that these people were now his family and he couldn’t lie to them. He just let Bucky walk in and see for himself. Bucky did exactly that, he walked in and took a look around at everyone's worried faces before he finally noticed Peter’s torso. 

His face instantly fell into a rock solid expression and he said something in Russian.

“What do you want me to tell him Peter?” Natasha asked.

“Everything. Tell him the whole truth.” Nat spoke back to Bucky in Russian.

Bucky walked over and ran a tentative hand across Peter's torso, feeling all of his scars. Peter knows Bucky can’t understand him right now, he’s already switched over to Russian, but he still whispers, “It’s ok Bucky.” 

Everyone moved so that they were ready to try and stop a master assassin if he decided to try and kill the man. Which he did, after a few seconds of looking at Peter with pity he moved towards the door and brought out a knife and a gun. Again Natasha spoke to him in Russian and the rest of them had to watch as the two had a brief conversation in a language they don’t know.

Once they were done with their little chit chat Natasha briefed up what he said for the rest, “He hates Skip’s guts right now and there is no way we are going to talk him out of this one, he will fight us to get out.”

“Well what should we do?” Steve pointed out, “We can’t just let him.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. It was the first time he has said anything, “He’s a heartless bastard that can rot in hell.”

“Tony we can’t just murder someone,” Steve pointed out.

“Can’t we? Three of us used to be assassins, one of us was a war hero, we’ve killed people before.” 

“Tony if we get caught just killing someone it will be the end of the avengers. We will look like bad guys.”

“So just let Bucky do it. He’s already ready to fight us so he can. Why not just let him go and do his business? He’s never been caught before.”

Steve just shut his mouth and glared at Tony. Technically he was right and Bucky is really good at not getting caught, Skip did deserve some type of punishment, but just killing him seemed almost too criminal. 

“Fine but I want it done by the end of today and I mean the body must be gone and everything. Sooner it’s done the sooner there’s no chance for getting caught.” Steve left and he didn’t want to hear anymore of what they were going to go.

“You sure Tony?” Nat asked, once Tony nodded his head once she turned to Bucky and spoke in Russian again.

Bucky left back down the elevator and Tony called out to FRIDAY and told her not to let there be any footage of Bucky for the rest of the day. Everyone left the common room leaving Tony and Peter there by themselves.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter still had tears in his eyes.

“No, I don’t ever want you to think that this was your fault. The only person responsible for this is that monster.” Tony walked over and pulled Peter off of the counter so he could hold the kid in a tight hug.

“Does anyone else know what he did to you?” 

“May and Ben knew and they did file a report, but apparently he only went to jail for a few years.”

“Just them?”

“Yeah I never told Ned or MJ. I didn’t want them to ever think of me differently.”

“Did May or Ben ever put you into therapy or anything? You must have been traumatized.”

“Yeah I went for a couple of years until I stopped having panic attacks and nightmares. I thought I was over it.”

“You’re never truly over things like that Pete. You just learn to move on and live with it, but it will always be there and from now on I will always be too.”

Tony put a gentle hand over Peter’s bandaged arm. They were going to be ok, even Peter starts to have nightmares again Tony will be there. If Peter starts having panic attacks Tony will be there. He was always going to be there.


End file.
